


Stupid sunshine face

by Thunder_roses



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_roses/pseuds/Thunder_roses
Summary: kirishima wakes Bakugou up for some late night comfort.





	Stupid sunshine face

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! It was just a cute thing I thought of.

Bakugou woke to a knock on his door.   
‘3 am? This better be important.’ He thought as he rose to open the door for his way too early wake up call.  
“Who the fuck is...it?”   
In front of him stood his good friend Kirishima, holding, no more like clutching his pillow to his chest. Eyes puffy and cheeks wet. He rubbed at one of his eyes looking at the ground. He spoke softly barely loud enough for the blond to hear.  
“Can I hang out with you for a bit?”   
He asked still avoiding looking at his friend.   
Bakugou frowned. It was not like the redhead to be so timid and seem so small.  
He clicked his tongue as he pushed the door open and stood aside to let him in.   
“What are you doing up so late, hair-for-brains?”   
Kirishima walked in slowly as he sat down on Bakugou’s bed he pulled the pillow up to his face.   
The blond closed the door then sat next to him. Rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.   
“Are you...uh...do you want...what are they called? A hug?” He asked looking at Kirishima who was barely peeking over his pillow. He let out a small sob and nodded.   
With that Bakugou turned and pulled the other to him. When the redhead let out a shaky sigh he squeezed him closer as if to say, ‘you’re safe I’m here.’  
They sat there for a while, Bakugou holding Kirishima close rubbing small circles on his shoulder blades.   
Finally, Bakugou broke the silence.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked looking down at his friend.   
Kirishima sat up from leaning on Bakugou. Still holding the pillow but not as tight as before. He glanced at his friend then looked back down at his lap.  
“I had...I had a nightmare.” He replied in a shaky voice.   
“Wanna talk about it?”   
He shook his head and his grip tightened again.  
“That’s okay we don’t have to. Can you put the pillow down though? I’m right here you can hug me back...I guess.”   
Kirishima looked up as he slowly put the pillow down.   
“I can...I can hug you?” He asked softly shifting a little closer.   
“Go for it,” Bakugou replied holding his arms out waiting for the other to make the move.  
Kirishima wrapped his arms around Bakugou and sighed as the favor was returned.   
“You’re okay, Kirishima.”   
With that, the redhead let out a sob as tears started to flow down his cheeks for what felt like the thousandth time that night.  
He clutched Bakugou tighter. The blond rubbed his back and pulled the redhead into his lap.   
“This okay?” He whispered.  
A nod was his response.   
“Want me to, um...okay this is gonna sound weird, but it’s what my mom used to do for me, want me to maybe sway a bit?” He asked.   
Kirishima let out a small laugh with a yes tangled in.   
The blond started to sway back and forth a bit as his mom did when he was little.   
One of the Times Bakugou could recall his mother holding him close as she rocked him was when he had gotten scared by how loud the thunder was. He had been 5 and though getting used to the popping of his quirk the thunder was a louder booming noise that would sometimes shake the house.   
Now a teenager Bakugou did not get scared of the thunder let alone let his mom rock him anymore. That is unless he’s really upset, but that’s so rare.   
A few minutes pass as Bakugou rocks Kirishima in his arms, then the redhead pushes back a bit, the other stops his movements and looks at him.   
“Thank you. I’m sorry I woke you up. I’m okay now.” He said. Though it was obvious he was not completely okay. His eyes still held tears waiting to fall and his hands were shaky. He tried to get up from his friend’s lap but was held in place. His eyebrows knotted together as he tried again to get up but was pulled tighter to Bakugou’s chest.   
“What are you doing? Really I’m fine now.”  
Bakugou let out a snort.  
“No, you’re not.” He replied, letting go of his friend and looking him in the eyes.   
Kirishima looked away and moved out of his lap sitting next to him.  
“You’re shaking and you’re still crying.” He whipped away a tear from Kirishima’s cheek.   
“It’s nothing.” He responded pushing Bakugou’s hand away.  
The blond frowned again.   
“It’s not nothing, idiot. You’re upset.”  
“It’s fine tho-“   
“Shut up! I don’t like seeing you like this and you’re not leaving until you’re happy and smiling with your stupid sunshine face, got it?” He snapped but with way less anger than usual.  
Kirishima nodded looking back at his friend.   
“Good. Now,” he shifted so he was laying down. “Come here.” He grabbed Kirishima and tugged a bit. The redhead followed the tug and shifted so he was laying next to the other. Now laying down and looking back at one another Bakugou again whipped at Kirishima’s cheek.   
“Stupid tears. Making your face gross.”   
Kirishima smiled.   
“What?” Bakugou snapped.  
The other laughed.   
“Nothing, it’s just I’ve never seen you be so gentle before.”   
Bakugou’s cheeks reddened a bit.   
“Shut up. Am I not allowed to care for my best friend who by the way woke me up?”  
“Sorry about that.” Kirishima laughed.   
“Whatever. We’re going back to sleep. That is if you want. We can stay up longer and talk I guess.” He replied looking back at his friend with a hint of fondness if Kirishima looked hard enough.  
“We can sleep. I’m exhausted.” He replied flopping on his stomach.  
Bakugou clicked his tongue.   
“Fine. Do you need anything?”   
“Nah I’m good. Thank you.” Kirishima smiled over his shoulder looking back at his friend.   
Bakugou’s blush appeared again as he turned onto his back.   
“Sure.” Was his response.   
His friend smiled. They drifted off to sleep.

Bakugou woke again at 5 am. Still, on his back, he looked down to see Kirishima had cuddled close to him still asleep. Holding him with one arm and his head on Bakugou’s chest.   
The blond smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.   
“Idiot.” He whispered as he pulled the blanket over both of them.


End file.
